


同室

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 李鹤东睁开眼睛发现自己躺在床上，纯白的天花板，纯白的床单，暖黄色的灯光打在脸上倒也不太刺眼，但这不是自己的房间，也不是曾在他记忆中存在过的任何一间屋子。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> room no.9设定，可以了解下，不了解也没影响。

李鹤东睁开眼睛发现自己躺在床上，纯白的天花板，纯白的床单，暖黄色的灯光打在脸上倒也不太刺眼，但这不是自己的房间，也不是曾在他记忆中存在过的任何一间屋子。

一切都太奇怪了，他应该在回家的路上……然后呢？记忆出现了断层，李鹤东头疼欲裂，他坐起身闭上眼睛试图捋清思绪。

“咚——”一声闷响从不远处传来，顺便也吸引来李鹤东的目光——本该是窗户的洞口被钢板封住，一张长沙发紧挨着窗口摆放着，只见一个身量特长的男人正躺在沙发前的地毯上，背对着床微微扭动，他大概是从沙发上滚下来了。

李鹤东没敢出声，就这样盯着那个背影，直到那人呻吟着从地上支起身。

四目相对，两人竟是同时认出了对方，太熟悉了，除去失去意识的那段时间，他们才刚见过面。

“……谢爷？”

李鹤东先开了口，虽然语气带着疑问，但他心里十分确定就是谢金，这人是他哥哥的主治医生，两人打交道少说也有三年了，李鹤东也正是在从医院回家的路上失去意识的。

“是我，你是云杰的弟弟吧，你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

谢金终于从地上爬了起来，走向李鹤东。

李鹤东一个翻身坐到床边，拍了拍身边的位置示意谢金坐下。

“不清楚，刚醒过来就在这儿了……”

“滴滴——”又是一阵怪音，正对着床的墙壁竟然凹下去了一部分，紧接着升起一面显示屏。

屏幕亮起，播放的内容正是这间屋子，屏幕里的谢金李鹤东也坐在床上，正盯着显示屏。

“卧槽，什么玩意儿！”

李鹤东忍不住爆了一句粗口，他顺着显示的角度望去，角落里空无一物，根本没有摄像头。他又试着挥了挥手，屏幕里的自己也跟着实时动作，看来这确实是房间的实况。

正当李鹤东想再骂一句，屏幕的显示开始变换，实况画面缩小后放在右上角，其余部分则变成一份菜单，选项并不多，只有三项：  
〈今日任务〉〈使用说明〉〈积分兑换〉

李鹤东拿不定主意，突然想起身边还有一人，便转头看向谢金，想听听他的建议。

谢金接收到李鹤东发来的询问，但先却被他的眼睛所吸引，或许是角度的问题，李鹤东从下往上看着他，眼睛水汪汪的，一道疤细细的从右眼下划到唇边，两人挨得很近，谢金甚至可以从李鹤东浅棕的瞳孔中看到自己的倒影。

“咳，我们先看看使用说明？”

谢金轻咳了一声把自己拉回现实。

“行。”

李鹤东听罢便去拿床头柜上的遥控器。他很信任谢金，李云杰有慢性病需要长期就医，谢金作为他的医生兢兢业业，也很照顾他们哥俩。谢金长自己几岁，和哥哥一边大，在李鹤东心里也是值得信赖的大哥。

随着遥控器的操作，具体的使用说明打在屏幕上，条条框框列了几十条，最重要的有这几点：不要试图逃离；完成每日任务；谨慎使用积分。

在说明的最下面，有红色加粗字体标出的一行字：违反后果严重，生命可贵，切勿尝试。

“后果”两字打着下划线，是可以点进去的超链接，打开后是一段影片——一个陌生的男人捂着左手在床上大叫，纯白的床单已经有大半被红色浸染，谢金认为那是血……

“叮咚”房门的最下方竟然有一扇小窗，一个托盘随着门铃声送入，李鹤东走过去瞧了眼，登时看傻了——那是一只人手，手腕处的断面还在往外冒血，应该刚取下来没多久。

“谢……谢爷，这这这是假的吧？”

谢金用脚把托盘挪回窗口，又一把拉起李鹤东，让他坐回床上。

“呼……看来这就是后果了，我们先看看挑战是什么吧？”

谢金的心里也有点发怵，这可不是闹着玩的，那只手绝对是真的，这骗不了从医多年的他，但他实在想不明白，究竟是谁把他和李鹤东关在这里。

打开今日任务，选项更精简了，二选一的操作，除此之外还有一个小框在选项旁，上面是他和李鹤东的照片，在照片旁打着字母A和B，自己是A，李鹤东是B。

〈由A操作，折断B的左手大拇指〉  
〈由B操作，给A抽一管静脉血〉

看完选项李鹤东只觉得手痛，自己真的要听从安排进行这些挑战吗，但是不听从的后果，刚才也看到了……

“选第二项吧，我教你。”

谢金看李鹤东十分犹豫，先开了口。

“啊？可是我……”

“我不会折断你骨头的。”

谢金十分坚定，李鹤东没再坚持，拿起遥控选择了第二项。

“叮咚”今天的第二个托盘送入，上面摆着一套抽血工具。屋子里没有任何桌子，李鹤东取来工具只能放在床头柜上。

“那您就坐在床上吧，我尽力完成。”

李鹤东抽了个枕头垫在膝盖下，跪坐在谢金脚边，等着谢金教他抽血。其实他陪哥哥看病抽过好几回，该进行的步骤都知道，只要能找到血管，接下来都好办。

谢金的手真白……李鹤东给他系止血带时才发现，以前每次见面这人都包在白大褂里，今天可能是他露最多的一次了。

“你拍一拍等它充血，然后拿手指感受血管的跳动，感受血管的走向把针捅进去就行。”

说得轻巧，李鹤东的手在谢金臂弯处划来划去，这怎么找得到。谢金被他划得心焦，伸手去找自己的血管，找到后带着李鹤东的手去感受。

“就是这里了。”

李鹤东拆出针头，因为抽的是静脉血，针头格外粗大，李鹤东举着不敢下手。

“我可真扎了啊，不会捅漏了吧……”

“没事，你来吧。”

找好角度，李鹤东缓缓将针头推进谢金的手弯，将另一头扎进真空试管，取下止血带，看着血液通过导管进入试管，两人都松了口气。

等试管差不多量了，李鹤东拔掉针管，把准备好的棉球压在针口，又去看谢金的脸色，见他没什么大碍，才放下心。

“这管血怎么办，我放托盘上推过去？”

“行，我再按一会儿，今天的任务应该是结束了。”

送完试管的李鹤东走回床边直直地倒下去，他太累了，刚才的任务耗尽了他所有力气，抽血本身并不费劲，但心里压力时刻积攒着，就怕做错一步。他想活命，想完整的出去，他有点想大哥了……

“鹤东，睡吧，先休息，有什么明天再说，我们一定能出去的。”

“好……”

谢金的伤口已经不再流血，幸好抽的血量并不多，对身体没什么大碍，但如果接下来每天的任务都要伤害身体的话，谢金不知道他们能撑多久。总之先睡觉，保证体力，才能面对明天的任务，现在最重要的是活下去。

床足够大，谢金李鹤东和衣躺在被子上，关掉唯一的那盏灯，两人在黑暗中不再言语，逐渐睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没人去管留在沙发上的液体和纸巾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总之先来了一发。

吃过早餐，两人决定先仔细观察一遍这间屋子。

没错，竟然有早餐提供，甚至还有起床铃。李鹤东在听到显示屏发出的闹铃声后本来是不想起床的，但谢金表示，赖床可能也包括在违反规则中，没有办法，早起事小，没命事大。

靠近房门处还有另一扇门，推开是一套独立卫浴，至少不用担心臭死在这儿。早餐是用托盘送进来的，有粥有菜还有碗豆浆，简直像刚从街边买回来的一样。吃剩的食物又用托盘运了出去，窗口很快关闭，谢金试着趴在门上听听外面的动静，没有任何脚步声。

让他们感到不安的是，放在床头柜上的干棉花不见了，谢金用它止完血就随手丢在那儿，难道是有人趁他们睡觉的时候进来整理过吗？太危险了，自己的生命时刻暴露在危险之中，睡觉时也没听到任何声音，他们的性命随时可能被取走。

其他就再没发现什么了，一张床一张沙发一个床头柜，柜子的抽屉还是被锁上的，放眼望去这间屋子空空荡荡，无处可躲。

“我们先看看那个积分是什么东西吧？”谢金提议。

“也对，要是没什么用的话就直接选任务。”

李鹤东打开显示屏，上面的内容有了些微变化。左上角增加了时间，被关在屋子里的人可以知道时间的具体流逝了，现在是早上九点。点入积分兑换，先出现的是一条祝贺消息：

“恭喜您完成今日任务，积分+100”

屏幕变换，出现商城设置的页面。可兑换的东西并不多，主要是一些食物和医疗设备，最让他们感兴趣的是最后一件商品——逃出券，需要5000点积分兑换。

“那我们只要做完50个任务就能出去了？”李鹤东还挺高兴，有一个奋斗目标让他充满干劲。

“看看今天的任务。”谢金的脸色也有些好转。

“呃……”

〈由A操作，给B打手枪，射精次数1〉  
〈由B操作，在A的背后取下5×5×1cm的皮肤〉

“这什么破任务，有病吧！”

李鹤东忍不了骂了句，不管选哪项他都不乐意，但是不让谢金给他撸的话，他就要在谢金背后挖一块肉下来……

“现在还早，我们晚点再选吧，这任务应该是截止到零点前的。”

谢金出声安慰，今天大概会选第一项吧，他倒是无所谓，只是不知道李鹤东什么想法。

两人坐在床边聊天消磨时光，但话题很快就聊完了，屋内并没有任何娱乐设备，手机更是不可能存在。场面一时有点尴尬，虽然是相识多年的人，但他们的关系也只是停留在医生和患者家属之间，谢金或许对李鹤东有些微好感，但良好的职业操守让他一直保持在安全距离，昨天李鹤东的指尖在他手弯处划过的触感还在他心里瘙痒，但今天一下子做到这步，是否进度有点太快了。谢金也不想趁人之危，如果可以的话，他还是更希望在外面自由的地方和李鹤东拉近距离。

期间托盘又送来中午和晚上的饭，两人沉默地进食。

时间很快就到夜里九点，留给他们的时间不多了，李鹤东狠了狠心，抓来遥控器选择了第一项。

“我先去洗个澡。”

不等谢金回复，李鹤东冲进浴室关上了门，不久从里面传来流水声。在李鹤东洗澡时，托盘又送来了东西，一瓶润滑剂和一包抽纸。这个变态倒挺细心，连这都准备了。谢金拿着润滑剂哭笑不得。

没多久李鹤东就从浴室出来了，他还洗了个头，擦到半干的头发贴在前额，整个人乖巧不少，下身穿得严严实实，连睡衣纽扣都系到第一颗。看到谢金手里的东西，他也一愣，估计是托盘送来的，行吧，豁出去了。

“去沙发那儿吧，床等下还要睡呢……”

李鹤东嘀咕着从谢金身边走过，没敢直视他。谢金只觉得他可爱，跟在后面一起过去。

“别紧张，要不你把眼睛闭起来？你坐我腿上，这样就看不到我的脸了。”

谢金先坐下来，拍了拍自己的大腿。李鹤东红着脸答应了一声，慢慢褪下睡裤，露出结实的大腿，再往下是佛陀的刺青，铺满左边的小腿，或许是洗澡的水温太高了，李鹤东的皮肤还泛着粉，他又磨蹭着脱下了内裤，光着屁股坐在谢金腿上。

谢金能感受到身上人的紧张，李鹤东绷紧了身子甚至还在微微颤抖，谢金一把捞过李鹤东的腰，让他更贴近自己。

“那我开始了，不舒服就说。”

“嗯……”

润滑剂淋上柱身时，李鹤东还是没忍住抖了一下。谢金的手很大，可以完全包裹住李鹤东疲软的物件，因为有润滑剂的缘故，谢金在撸的时候总能发出“噗哧噗哧”的声响，总之先让他硬起来吧。

“呃嗯……轻，轻一点……”

李鹤东紧紧抓住谢金搂在自己腰上的手，虽然听他的话闭上了眼睛，但是头顶传来的呼吸声时刻提醒着自己，握着他的是谢金的手。

“痛吗？那我轻一点。”

说这话时，谢金的食指正从顶端缓慢下滑，大拇指则在抚弄龟头，他能感受到，李鹤东已经硬了。

谢金的声音飘在头顶，搅得李鹤东脑子晕乎，像喝醉了一般。谢金的手上有层薄茧，随着套弄频率的增大，李鹤东塌下腰来。润滑剂混着顶端冒出的前液抹在大腿根部，泛着滑润的光。谢金顺势让李鹤东靠在自己怀里，一手箍紧他的腰，另一只手在李鹤东的阴茎上加快动作。

“等一下！嗯……够了，够了！等……”

突然的快速撸动让李鹤东有点吃不消，他想挣开这个拥抱，但是谢金的力气太大了，钳着自己无法动弹，也可能是他被抽空了力气，竟然连一个拥抱都挣脱不了。

“嘘……好了好了，很快就好了。”

谢金像在哄小孩，还用腿掂了掂李鹤东。小孩的头发扫过下巴，挠得他心痒痒，索性抵住了不让他动弹，李鹤东的小兄弟都已经被他抓在手里了，哪管得上距离不距离的，点到为止都是屁。

怀中人的变化谢金感受得到，李鹤东绷紧了双腿屈起脚趾，因着动作鼓起的肌肉群曲线优美，谢金更希望这双腿能架在自己肩膀上，或许在这几天的囚禁中能实现。李鹤东的哼叫续续停停，惹得谢金身下也起了反应，他调整姿势不让李鹤东被顶到，希望这人已经迷糊了，察不出他的变化。

李鹤东应该是爽的，谢金的手活很好，也可能是医生的职业让他能更轻易找到自己的敏感点，他不知道，也没工夫去考虑这些事情。他快射了，谢金的动作越来越快，磨在柱体的上端，李鹤东想叫他停下，但是张口发出的只有无意义的呻吟，他控制不住得往后倒，抵在谢金结实的胸口。他肯定流口水了，可能还被逼出几滴眼泪，快感迭起冲向头顶，李鹤东想不明白，自己撸的时候怎么就没这么爽过，明天又该怎样面对谢金……

“啊……！”

一股白浊打在李鹤东的睡衣上，更是沾满了谢金的手。李鹤东喘着粗气但没缓太久，拽开还留在自己腰上的手想站起来，他的腿还在抖，看着随时会倒下，谢金见状想扶他一把，却被李鹤东拦住了手。

“我去洗澡。”

李鹤东没有多言，光着屁股走向浴室。

手上的精液因为重力滴落在沙发上，谢金扯过几张纸巾把手擦干净，逐渐冷静，趁着李鹤东去洗澡的工夫让下体的反应消下去，被坐麻的腿倒是缓了很久。李鹤东从浴室出来直接钻进被窝，没再说一句话。谢金不觉尴尬，起身去洗漱一番，也上了床。

没人去管留在沙发上的液体和纸巾。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谢金硬得很快。

第二天醒来，沙发上的痕迹果然都不见了，谢金装睡了一晚，没能等到第三个人出现，那些多余的东西就像凭空消失了一般。两人都没提起昨晚发生的事，李鹤东甚至对他道了声早。

今天的托盘上除了早餐，还多了一副扑克牌，大概是让他们拿来解闷的吧，那就玩呗。两人坐在床上打了一上午扑克，临近中午了才去看昨天任务的清算。和第一天不同，昨天的任务让他们增加了200点积分，这分数究竟是依据什么来计算的，他们毫无头绪，不过这样看来，想攒够5000点，并不需要做满50个任务，这倒是个好消息。

也没多废话，李鹤东直接打开了今天的选项：

〈由A操作，在B的手臂上扎满30根针〉  
〈由B操作，对A口交，射精次数1〉

谢金看罢又是一阵头疼，却没想到李鹤东竟毫不犹豫的选了第二项，甚至都没商量一声。

不会是昨天给他撸傻了吧……“叮咚”一声，送来午餐的声音打断谢金的思考。

“那还是晚上做吧。”

李鹤东像在讨论今天天气真好一般，随口说道，从门口取来食物，两人又是一顿埋头闷吃。

夜晚的到来无法避免，待时间跳转到九点，谢金便去洗澡了，等他从浴室出来，李鹤东已经坐在沙发上等他了。毫无昨夜羞涩的模样，李鹤东淡定的操作让谢金只觉得奇怪。

“开始吧。”

又是李鹤东先开的口，谢金怀疑这人是不是被掉包了，不然怎么会如此主动，但当李鹤东扒开他睡裤直接舔上来时，一切问题便都抛之脑后。

隔着内裤，舌头勾勒着谢金的形状，李鹤东如抽血那天一般跪坐在谢金脚边，用舌头感受着这块鼓包的跳动，待布料差不多被口水润湿了，李鹤东扯下内裤，亮出了谢金的小兄弟。

谢金硬得很快。

“驴玩意吧您……”

失去布料包裹的肉棒尺寸可观，虽然才舔过，李鹤东还是被震撼到了。一边羡慕着谢金的尺寸，一边想着怎样才能吞下去，李鹤东歪着脑袋若有所思。但从谢金的角度望去，就不是这么回事了，李鹤东盯着自己兄弟不知道在想什么，好像还吞了下口水，他是晚上没吃饱吗？等会儿不会把它咬下来……

打断谢金思绪的是李鹤东舌尖的触感，李鹤东一手撸动着柱身，一手揉捏着下边两颗蛋，他没有把龟头直接放入嘴里，而是用舌尖在顶端画圈，富有力量的肌肉带着一定力道舔过马眼，却又不至于用力过重让物件的主人感到不适，粗糙的舌苔刮过敏感皮肤，谢金没忍住哼哼两声。这人太会舔了，谢金觉得自己有点顶不住。

李鹤东看润湿得差不多了，索性一口含住，阴茎头部顶在软腭处，让李鹤东有点想干呕，即使如此还是有一部分柱身留在外头，谢金也太大了……李鹤东挤压着口腔，模仿性交的动作来回摆动头部，感受到谢金在自己口中又胀大了几分。

“呃……鹤东，慢一点，你这样会不舒服的……”

仿佛有电流从下体传至脑内，谢金并不想太快射精，但李鹤东在他腿间埋头苦干的样子只让他更有感觉，谢金想让他退出来些，但李鹤东并没有抬头看他，只留一颗毛绒绒的头在谢金身下晃动。

阴茎粗大撑满了整张嘴，咽不下的口水从嘴角挤出，谢金的肉棒被舔得水润，挂在耻毛上的口水也反射着灯光，李鹤东依旧奋力吞吐着，其实他的下颚已经开始发酸，但谢金还是没有要射的迹象，难道自己口活这么烂吗？

像是泄愤一般，李鹤东松了喉咙一下吞到底，喉头的软肉紧紧包裹住谢金的龟头，快感随着李鹤东的吞咽升向顶峰，谢金抚着他额角想让李鹤东起开，没想到李鹤东竟是一把抓住在自己头顶乱晃的手压在沙发上，另一只手倒也没闲着，箍住谢金的根部直往上撸，口中的阴茎已经滑出大半，将要退出时又一口含住，照着前端嘬了一口，谢金没来得及抽出，直接射在李鹤东嘴里。

“咳咳……”

李鹤东被精液呛到，好像还咽下去了一部分，多余的液体从嘴角流下，李鹤东拿手背随意抹了抹嘴，起身往浴室走去。

“我去洗澡。”又是这句。

“鹤东……”谢金欲言又止，不明白李鹤东什么意思，不明白他是否在享受这个过程，今天的作为太超过了，但李鹤东又从没显露出这方面的兴趣。谢金不敢硬赌，他不确定李鹤东的转变是因为自己本身还是昨夜的越线行为。

因为多数精液留在李鹤东嘴里了，沙发上并没有蹭到太多，谢金抽来几张纸巾胡乱擦了擦，打算等李鹤东出来再去洗个澡。

浴室里李鹤东正在刷牙，倒不是因为谢金射在他嘴里让他恶心，他只是有睡前刷牙的习惯……吐掉最后一口水，李鹤东抬头观察镜子里的自己，嘴角有点泛红，大概是被撑太大了，没破皮就行。

他喜欢谢金已经快整一年了，每次陪大哥去医院都能见到这位温柔的医生，谢金的嘴角永远噙着笑，仿佛世上没有任何东西能压平他微笑的弧度，一开始李鹤东以为自己只是感激谢金对他们哥俩的照顾，有个人一直默默关照着你，总归会对他抱有好感，但在昨晚谢金握住他的那一刻，李鹤东明白，他喜欢的是谢金，是他的存在本身，若是替换成其他任何人他可能早就一拳打下去了。但谢金的怀抱太舒适了，谢金的手也十分温暖……既然现在有机会让谢金不起疑心的抱住他，那他索性享受这个过程，毕竟谢金那么温柔，他绝对不会伤害自己的。

李鹤东又洗了把脸，调整好情绪走出浴室，正碰到谢金走来，他似乎想说什么，却又不敢开口，或许他刚才做过头了，要是被发现自己这点小心思的话，谢金还会如此配合他吗？

“谢爷，我先睡了。”

没等人回话，李鹤东钻入被窝，只给谢金留下一团鼓起的背影。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “BONUS！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没射所以不算一发（。）

今天的任务出乎意料的简单，谢金不确定是否在李鹤东脸上瞧出一丝失落，虽然他也在隐隐期待着更多过分的任务，不过看来今天是不会有了。

〈由A操作，给B抽一管静脉血〉  
〈由B操作，取下A左手臂10cm长皮肤组织〉

没什么可犹豫的，两人直接选了第一项。有一名专业医生在场，抽血的过程格外轻松，没过多久便完成了任务，加上昨天获得的200点积分，现在他们一共有600点，虽然离5000还有一定距离，但至少有在稳定增加，还算能接受。

谢金把采得的血液送入窗口，想趁今天尚有时间和李鹤东谈谈，他不讨厌李鹤东主动的样子，但也不希望这是他心理压力堆积后的负反馈，他想知道李鹤东内心的真实想法。

“东子，我想……”

“你看这是什么？”

话被截断，李鹤东让他看屏幕：

“BONUS！”

竟然出现了额外任务，和之前的二选一不同，屏幕上只有一个选项，但跟在选项后的一行小字让人无法不选：“完成积分+1000”

这算是天上掉馅饼的好事，再看附加任务的内容，谢金流下一滴冷汗。

〈由A操作，帮助B灌肠，甘油数3，保留时间＞1min〉

“既然是额外的任务，应该可以不选吧？”谢金没敢去看李鹤东的表情，想必他也不乐意被这样对待。

“我能做。谢爷您看完了吗，加1000点呢。”李鹤东的手向遥控器伸去，又想自作主张的做决定。

“等会儿等会儿，鹤东你可想清楚了，这玩意很难受的，再说了，你知道后面数目字到底怎么算的嘛，你身体吃得消吃不消。”

谢金险些没拦住，好家伙，差点又被他选了。这人到底知不知道什么是灌肠，一般来说会这么积极去做的吗，谢金快把脑子想裂了，他实在看不透李鹤东。

“我真的行，您要觉得恶心就当给病人看病了。”

“唉，我不是那意思……”

最后还是确定了任务，没多久门口传来声响，托盘送来了器具：一根软管，三袋甘油，还有一个肛塞。谢金取来放进浴室，甘油的量比他想像中要多，李鹤东有苦头吃了。他们并没有马上开始任务，把这类事留在晚上似乎已成为某种无言的约定。其实也没等太久，再怎么磨蹭总是要做的。

如往常一般，李鹤东先了洗澡。其实他还是有点怕的，毕竟那三袋甘油真的挺多，他之前没灌过肠，但大致该干点什么他还是清楚的，只希望做完以后谢金别讨厌他就好。

“谢爷，进来吧。”

谢金在外边等李鹤东洗澡，听到喊他，便推门走进浴室，李鹤东只穿了件短袖，光着下半身，毕竟等会还是要脱的，索性不穿，幸好在浴室里有个柜子存放着大量换洗衣物，不然照他们这一天糟蹋一件的速度，迟早得全光着。这人真是越来越开放了……谢金想着坐在马桶上，招手让李鹤东过来。

“你抱着我，我帮你插进去，嗯？”谢金才说完，就觉得自己是不是有点太过分，这姿势太不专业，也太越界了，李鹤东肯定觉得别扭。谁知这人答应一声，二话不说跨坐在自己腿上，下巴搁在他一侧肩膀上，双手也自然的挽住他脖子。

“我准备好了。”

没想到这么顺利，谢金有点心虚，咽了下口水，手上开始动作。之前的润滑剂还有剩余，谢金拿来物尽其用，淋满右手后，又抹在李鹤东屁股上。看了眼一旁软管的尺寸，估摸着要进两根指头才行。

谢金的中指抵在洞口磨蹭，李鹤东刚想开口就被顶了进去，活这么久第一次从外边进东西，李鹤东没忍住闷哼了一声，收紧环着的手臂。大概是感受到这人的不适了，谢金空闲的那只手轻轻拍着李鹤东的背，想让他放松一点。两人现在的姿势就像一个完整的拥抱，虽然谢金正拿手指捅着人家，但这并不妨碍他们贴近胸口。李鹤东依然在颤抖，谢金安慰的话语近在耳边，吹出的气拂过耳廓只让他心痒，他把头埋进谢金的颈部，不想让人看到自己现在的表情。

“不舒服别憋着，告诉我啊。”谢金的手指倒是很规范，没有趁这机会消磨李鹤东，毕竟等下还要灌进大量甘油，他不想李鹤东太辛苦。一根手指本就没什么阻力，谢金顺势又加了一根。他手大，连带着手指也长，或许看上去纤细，但实际上关节处并不小，两根手指在李鹤东体内作剪刀状撑开，内里紧致温暖，包裹住谢金的手指，甚至还带着些许吸力，润滑剂和肠液混着发出令人羞耻的水声，谢金感受着李鹤东的手越收越紧，耳边的喘息也越发急促。

扩张得差不多了，谢金抽出手指，又引得李鹤东一阵颤抖，取来软管再次插入，过程还算轻松。软管的另一端连上一袋甘油，略凉的液体就这样挤入李鹤东的体内。

第一袋甘油很快见底，除了有点凉，李鹤东并没有太大不适，在体内捂一阵也暖了，于是谢金换上另一袋，继续抱着他注入甘油。两袋液体充盈在肠道内，李鹤东觉得肚子有点涨，还没开口就被换上了第三袋，随着液体的增加，自己的小腹也微微隆起，有限的空间逐渐饱和，甚至有点压迫到前列腺，但又不至硬起来。

“太涨了，嗯……慢一点……”李鹤东话中似乎还带了点委屈，谢金也知道这样难受，但灌都灌进去了，现在想停下来有点困难，他只好搂着身上的人轻声安慰。

“最后半袋了，忍一忍，乖啊”等最后一点甘油也流尽，谢金快速取出软管换上肛塞，不让液体跑出来。

“啊！难受……谢爷，太涨了……”肛塞正巧抵在前列腺上，李鹤东又爽又涨，声音染上哭腔，想从谢金身上下来。

“别乱动，坚持60秒我就帮你拔出来，行吧？”谢金托着李鹤东的屁股，防止他掉下来。

“我自己拔，你在外头看着时间吧，嗯……你出去吧……”到时肯定会很脏，李鹤东不想让谢金看着他，那样未免太羞耻了。

“那有什么事要叫我啊，到时间了我敲门。”或许是知道了李鹤东的意思，谢金扶着人让他自己慢慢站起来，李鹤东伏着背，明显有点坚持不住了，等人安坐在马桶上，谢金走出浴室，临关门前还不忘嘱托。

谢金终于走了，李鹤东松一口气。肚子涨得难受，肛塞卡在不上不下的地方又不能爽到硬起来，等待敲门声响起的每一秒都是煎熬，他不敢做太大动作，怕压迫到腹部引来更多的不适，谢金怎么还没来……

“笃笃”敲门声适时响起，“鹤东，到时间了，你可以……”谢金的话被水声盖过，李鹤东开了淋浴，不想让外面听见浴室里的声音。

“嗯……呼……”李鹤东伸出一只手往身后探去，只听“啵”的一声，肛塞被拔了出来，甘油混着肠液和污物涌出，一泻千里。

等完全清理完，已经是半小时后了，李鹤东仿佛被抽空了力气，颤着腿出来，谢金还在门口等他，见他站不住，便去搀一把，这次李鹤东没躲，抓着他的手臂挪到床边。

两人躺在床上，谢金还想说点什么，却是被一颗脑袋顶在胸口。李鹤东抓着他衣角，脸埋在衣服里不出声响，但谢金知道，这人是哭了，经历这么多天，似乎都是他在受到伤害，心中必定羞愤交加，谢金没有说破，给人留足了面子，轻拍着背待他入睡。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李鹤东即将到达他的第三次高潮，今天的任务将要完成——

李鹤东即将到达他的第三次高潮，今天的任务将要完成—— 

昨夜的温存仿佛假象，前一秒还窝在自己怀里的人在听到闹铃后毫不犹豫地下了床，谢金从被子里探出头来略有失落，李鹤东压在他手臂上睡了一晚，现在他半边身子都是麻的。

任务一天比一天过分，但获得的点数也随之增加，谢金对逃出去还是抱有信心的，只是不知道出去后李鹤东是否还愿意同往常一样与他相处。

两人已经对任务内容的分配有了一定经验，一般来说两项任务分别是倾向于伤害一人肉体或玩弄一人身体，谢金不知道这样设置的意义何在，大多情况下他们不会选择伤害身体，抽血的任务倒更像是在给他们缓冲，既然这样，为什么不直接指定，完成不了都是违规，何必多设置一项，可能这就是变态的变态之处吧……

今天的任务依旧让人头疼。

〈由A操作，按摩B的前列腺，射精次数3，禁止触摸阴茎〉  
〈由B操作，使用铁锤重击A的左手，断裂骨头数3〉

“呼……还是选第一项吗？”谢金询问道，但他认为李鹤东依旧不会犹豫。

“嗯，就第一项吧。”果然，李鹤东取来遥控确定选项。

今天提供的道具有一瓶新的润滑剂，一副医用橡胶手套，和一颗小巧的跳蛋。李鹤东取来后随手放在沙发上，看来今晚的主战场是这里了。

夜晚来临，谢金已经戴好手套坐在沙发上了，李鹤东从浴室出来，倒是有好好穿着内裤，但走到谢金面前后却是有些扭捏，“那个，谢爷，能不能别用那玩意……”哦，他这是怕跳蛋吗？行呗，只用手也没有问题，谢金对自己的解剖学知识还是很自信的。

“行，那你撅这儿，要我给你拿个抱枕吗？”谢金取来个枕头让人垫在肚子下，这样完事了腰还能舒服点。李鹤东抱住枕头，把头埋在里面又不言语了，谢金见状只提醒他别被闷到，拿来润滑剂准备开始操作。

昨晚刚做过扩张，虽然并不完全，时间也过去很久了，但今天进入时明显比较轻松。昨天不想让人太累就没折腾，但这次是任务指定，谢金卯足了劲打算放开做。等食指和中指都被容纳进穴道后，谢金开始寻找李鹤东的前列腺，这对一名医生来说并不算太困难。两指节深度，栗状腺体……谢金回忆着书本知识，指尖划过一处时，明显感觉到李鹤东颤了一下，看来是找到了。

两指的指腹围着腺体画圈，李鹤东的下体随着他的动作也逐渐抬头，因为不让碰阴茎，谢金便没去管前头，但李鹤东忍不住，往下伸出一只手想缓解一下无处释放的快感，谢金见状抓过不听话的手反折到背后，压着他不让动作。

“你松手！”谢金动作幅度有点大，李鹤东的肩膀隐隐作痛。

“你忘记了？不让动前面，你再忍忍，过会儿就不难受了。”谢金稍微松了松手，让李鹤东不至于太吃力，但还是钳着不让动弹，留在人体内的手指也没闲着，按压的频率逐渐上升。

“啊……嗯……”从未体验过的快感从身后传来，和撸管不同，前列腺带来的高潮绵长不绝，李鹤东扭动着身子想逃离桎梏，但屁股又不受控制地追逐着手指，一声闷哼，射出了今天的第一发。

精液沾到了枕头，又糊在小腹，刚射完还在不应期的李鹤东只觉得不适，想躺倒休息，但背后还有一只手制着他，于是只能靠着谢金的小臂缓神。谢金不给人机会，继续刺激后穴，甚至搅动出粘腻的水声，李鹤东又硬了。

“嗯……等一会儿，你别动了……”李鹤东不清楚自己到底是在爽还是难受，他想让谢金停下手上的动作。刚才那一发没射干净，现在硬起来只让他觉得下体又胀又痛，还不让摸，下意识想去蹭枕头，这点小动作可全被身后的谢金看到了。

谢金抽出手来，一把将枕头拽走，没了依靠的李鹤东只能上身趴在沙发上，屁股撅得更高了。

“不乖啊，说了不让碰呢。”谢金再次插入手指，顺势将膝盖顶入李鹤东两腿之间，不让他夹腿。手上动作越发过分，李鹤东无处可逃。

“啊……啊！嗯，不……不要了！”李鹤东的腿早就软了，要不是谢金还撑着他，他估计早趴下了，手指在他体内搅动，又像在搅动自己的脑子，他也不知道自己到底想说什么，只能哭喊让谢金停下动作。谢金却像聋了耳朵，不管身下这人怎么叫唤，就是不停手。

李鹤东叫得谢金也硬起，裆下隆起块鼓包，他也胀得难受，而且等会儿还得自己解决，手上憋着劲给人使坏。

李鹤东可能又要射了，他想并拢双腿，但谢金卡着膝盖并不给他机会，这人拿中指按压着腺体颤动，又是一阵高潮袭来，李鹤东交代在沙发上。

第二发明显比初次射精稀了不少，没给人留下喘息的时间，手指抽动不停。李鹤东勃起的很快，似乎已经适应了这种陌生的快感，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的不知道在说什么，摆动着屁股让手指能更好地操自己。

谢金硬着，硬得不能再硬了，脑内尚有一丝理智拦着他，要不然早脱裤子上了，谁他妈想做柳下惠，现在他只想让李鹤东快点射出来结束这次任务，不然真不知道后面还会发生什么。

“嗯……嗯，够了……啊嗯！”再次登上顶峰，李鹤东塌着腰明显吃不消了，谢金见他射了，便停下动作抽出手指，抓着他的手也松开了，李鹤东没了依靠趴倒在沙发，身下一片狼藉。今天他连走去洗澡的力气也没有了。

他是爽完了，身后还有一人硬着呢，李鹤东似乎是累得昏睡过去，谢金释放了小兄弟，心中默念千百句对不起，照着李鹤东的大腿缝磨蹭起来，有他精液的润滑，抽插的过程并不吃力，李鹤东大腿结实，内侧的软肉富有弹性，夹得还挺爽，谢金抓着李鹤东的胯模拟性交的样子，总算也射了出来。

两人的精液混在一起，沾得到处都是，不收拾别想睡觉了，李鹤东还没醒来，谢金托着人屁股抱去浴室。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即使如此，谢金还是完全进入了李鹤东。

腰疼，手疼，腿疼，屁股疼，哪儿哪儿都疼，李鹤东像是被拆散架了，只想窝在被子里再睡一觉。嗯？今天没有起床闹铃？那就再躺会儿，李鹤东眯着眼睛又开始犯困。谢金躺在身边，似乎还没醒，他怎么也这么累，明明都是自己在费体力……想到昨晚的事，李鹤东一阵脸红，其实他不太记得后面发生了什么，不过自己身上有被收拾干净，那谢金大概是伺候他伺候累的，只不过为什么大腿也有点酸疼，昨天也没用到那儿吧……？趁着人还没醒，李鹤东悄咪咪往谢金身边挪，想钻到他怀里再窝一觉，要是被问起来，就说睡迷糊了，啥也不知道！

谢金早就醒了，只是没听到铃声索性闭目养神，李鹤东可能也要醒了，好像翻了个身，谢金没睁眼去瞧，然后就有个啥东西贴了上来，李鹤东像只小猫一般蜷着身子缩进自己怀里，可能这边比较暖和吧，谢金无声苦笑，继续装睡。

这一觉醒来竟是到了中午，李鹤东见谢金还闭着眼，赶紧从他怀里钻出来，谢金感受到身边的动静，便装作被闹醒的样子也起来了。李鹤东这一觉睡得闹腾，头发乱翘，谢金伸手想帮他压下去，这人却是一矮身没让他碰着，又躲开了。

积分加了500点，谢金推断这分数是根据射精次数给的，初始100分，昨晚李鹤东射了3次，他也来了一发，所以又加了400，李鹤东可不知道后边还多一发，只当是看他辛苦多给了点积分。

今天的任务有点奇怪。

〈由A操作，口服药剂〉  
〈由B操作，口服药剂〉

什么意思？光看选项，根本猜不出想让他们干啥，只要喝下去就可以了吗？谁知道这药有没有问题……

“今天就让我来吧，一直都是你在出力，偶尔也让我做点什么。”谢金不敢冒险让李鹤东尝试未知药品，抢过遥控举过头顶让他够不到，好嘛，伸直了手快三米的人，李鹤东怎么蹦跶都是够不到的，索性不做尝试，让他选了。

药剂送来的很迅速，细窄的玻璃管内存放着透明的液体，谢金拧开盖闻了闻，没有任何气味，一闭眼，仰脖子喝净。

李鹤东在一旁看得快急死了，见他喝完了赶紧问他有没有哪儿不舒服的，还让他站直了转两圈试试。

“真没不舒服？这玩意啥味儿啊？”

“说不上来，没感觉，可能只是普通凉水吧，想看我们焦头烂额的模样？”

“卧槽，这人变态吧……”

“诶，别说脏话，不过倒也没说错，就是个变态。”

谢金把空了玻璃管放回托盘，回来时顺手拍了拍那人脑袋，李鹤东刚想躲开，就听见屏幕发出“滴滴”的声响——积分竟然又加了1000！

两人都看呆了，什么玩意儿就1000了？加上前几天的，他们竟然已经有3100点积分，距离逃出的目标更进了一步。

“这水真没问题？怎么无缘无故加这多分？”没由来的好处让人拿的心慌。

“你也别想太多，我这不好好的嘛，能少做几个任务挺好的。”李鹤东还是不太放心，谢金拍了拍他肩膀安慰着。

一直到晚上，无事发生，李鹤东也放心不少，看来今天真是捡到便宜了，几天来终于能睡个安稳觉，谢金在洗澡，他一个人躺在床上无所事事，想着今晚怎样能再“不小心”钻人怀里。“咚”的一声巨响从浴室传来，李鹤东一下坐起，谢金别是出什么事了！

“谢爷，没事儿吧，什么声音啊？”李鹤东敲了敲浴室门，但没人回应他，“谢爷？谢金！我可进来了啊。”门没锁，李鹤东一拧就开，热水蒸起的水汽还没散去，模糊之中有个高大的身影。

“谢……！”一双大手把李鹤东推向房门，谢金的吻紧随其后，他只穿了条内裤，身上还有没擦干的水，或者也可能是汗，李鹤东不清楚。谢金的下体硬着，内裤隆起一大块，现在这块肉正硌在李鹤东小腹，他想往后退，但只能撞在门上。

一边膝盖已经顶在李鹤东腿间，磨蹭着他的下体。谢金的吻毫无章法，更像撕咬，幸好他现在没戴眼镜，不然肯定会磕到鼻梁，李鹤东吃痛推了他一把，结果被人更热烈地迎上来，门被撞开，两人差点跌倒。

再迟钝的人也知道谢金想干嘛，李鹤东不是不想和他做，只是现在的谢金会如此渴望自己必然是因为中午那管药剂，没想到过这么久了才来效果。李鹤东想和谢金做爱，但他更希望谢金是意识清醒的，不然他只能算是恰好在场的发泄品。

两人推搡着往床边拥去，谢金的嘴还叼着李鹤东，一手已是伸到下面，照着他裆部揉了一把，“你他妈，唔……谢金你给我撒开！”李鹤东挥手一拳想让谢金离他远点，却被捉住了手，“不要说脏话，不乖啊你……”谢金把人拉近了又要亲他，“操！操！操！我就说了！你他妈知不知道我是谁啊……别靠过来！”李鹤东操着一口国骂，别过脸去不让他亲。

谁知谢金在听了这句话后竟是停下了动作，皱着眉头看他：“你是李鹤东啊……”这回答让李鹤东一愣，这人到底什么意思，“知道是谁你还亲我，你他妈又不喜欢我！”

“谁说我不喜欢你了？我喜欢的就是你。”谢金又迎上来，欺身把人压倒，“诶，你怎么又说脏话……”李鹤东的大脑彻底宕机，回过神来裤子已经没了，衣服下摆被人撩起，谢金正埋在胸口亲他，“你这儿也有纹身。”谢金又去亲他肩膀，“你管得着嘛你……”听到他说话，谢金便又去追人嘴唇，似乎这具身体是件新鲜玩意儿，谢金要拿嘴细细观察个遍。李鹤东被亲得迷迷糊糊，谢金都说喜欢他了，那索性做就做了，伸手钩住他脖子，加深这个吻。

“等……等会儿！”谢金的手指游到屁股缝，正想直接往里捅，“润滑剂，润滑剂拿来，你别直接……”润滑剂在哪儿？不记得，不清楚，谁管那个，因着药剂的催化，谢金现在只想快点操进去，让他去找肯定是不可能的，“那你先射一发。”谢金伸手去摸前面，李鹤东早就硬了，现在又被人抓着撸，一下子还有点受不了。“嗯……操……”谢金见人射了，拿精液去扩张后穴，“现在是我要操你。”

想要容纳谢金，至少得扩张到三根手指，这还可能不够，谢金不管，他现在只记得昨天这人叫得好听，想让他再叫一晚。

三根手指确实有点涨，但谢金的尺寸李鹤东是见识过的，不好好扩张到时吃苦的还是自己，便由着他在自己身后抠弄，“可，可以了……”李鹤东也想让人进来，带着药性的谢金总不去碰他欢愉点，惹得他快感不上不下。

“嗯……啊……”谢金抽出手指，换上了真家伙，硬实的玩意直往里捅，撑开穴口的褶皱。一下子被充满，李鹤东有点吃不消，扩张还是不够充分，谢金太大了……

即使如此，谢金还是完全进入了李鹤东。

李鹤东的腿环上谢金的腰，自然得像是在一起风雨多年的情侣，现在他们的关系又算什么呢，如果谢金说的不是胡话，那他们应该是互相喜欢的……

“你好能吞哦，鹤东。”谢金在他耳边吹气，又去咬他耳垂，床上的谢金不同平日里和蔼的模样，尽说些让人耳红心跳的荤话，李鹤东受不了这个，想躲他，却被掰正了脑袋再次亲上嘴唇，身下动作当然没停，一下一下的抽插都能恰好磨过腺体，李鹤东的呻吟被吻碎，从嘴角漏出。

谢金真的很喜欢亲吻，今晚他几乎吻遍了李鹤东每一寸皮肤，现在他又在啃咬左侧乳首，小巧的肉粒被他含在嘴里舔弄，吸出啧啧声响。肉柱操干频率加大，用作润滑的精液打出白沫，随着谢金的动作被带出，最后狠狠顶弄了两下，泄在体内，而李鹤东也呜咽着被操射了。

“唔……”李鹤东发出无意义的呻吟，谢金还硬着，并且打算把人翻过来再操一遍，李鹤东被干得神志不清，以为他要走，抱住了不撒开，谢金倒是无所谓姿势，回抱住人，退出身子后又整个插入，两人贴得很近，几乎共享心跳。

“嗯……李鹤东，我好喜欢你……”谢金身下动作不停，还不忘对人表心意，也不知道这药剂到底如何作用，什么话都往外蹦，“别说脏话，嗯？你乖……”被点名的人现在倒是很乖，嗯嗯啊啊的全答应下来，泪水蓄在眼角将落不落，整得眼眶红嫩嫩的，“我也喜欢……”谢金没听清楚，放慢速度碾着欢愉点让人再说一遍，李鹤东被磨得脑袋发晕，一遍遍重复着喜欢，谢金听得高兴，更是发狠折腾他。

嗐，夜还长呢。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “老王八……”

气氛尴尬，可以说是很尴尬，谢金一觉起来差点没滚下床，卧槽……什么情况？！

怀里小猫蜷着，这很好，但是为什么他身上有这么多让人脸红的痕迹？谢金悄悄掀起一点被子往里瞧，哇，盖着的地方更是狼藉，仔细看身上还有干透的可疑水迹，而且，为什么他们两个都遛着鸟……

难道我把人睡了？谢金开动他128核的小卤煮，试图回想起任何蛛丝马迹。

感受到身边的动作，李鹤东有点被闹醒，但还困得很，又往人怀里缩了缩，换个姿势继续睡觉。

我把人睡了！谢金敲下定罪锤。但是不应该啊，怎么就睡了，不会是强上的吧……

李鹤东又把腿勾了上来。

这这这太容易犯错了！我一定是强上的……唉我真是禽兽不如！

大哥你想好多哦。

李鹤东被他一闹只能醒来，一睁眼看到谢金正死命瞧他，仿佛要在他脸上盯出个洞来，“你看我干嘛……”张嘴连自己都吓一跳，喉咙哑得不行，昨晚上没少叫唤。李鹤东清了清嗓子，丢下一句“去洗澡”，掀开被子光着腚去浴室了。

屁股上还有印！

两人捯饬完坐床上相对无言，还是李鹤东先开了口：“你昨晚上说的是真的吗？”说啥了？谢金一脸懵逼，他昨天好像是去洗澡了，但是从今天早上的情况看来他好像没洗成？

“你他妈全都忘了！”李鹤东见他脸露迷茫，心里直冒火。

“诶，说了不要骂脏话，不是……不好意思啊鹤东，我真不记得了，我要是说什么了你就当假的听……”

“靠！”李鹤东一翻身倒在床上拿被子蒙住脸，这人竟然忘了最重要的事，怎么还能记得不让他爆粗？昨天晚上净拎着这一点可劲操他，沉着嗓子叫他听话，合着全忘了！想到这儿李鹤东把脸埋得更里面了，他怎么能忘了呢……自己可是当真的听了啊！

李鹤东是不是生气了？谢金见他背对着不说话，以为昨天自己说重话伤到他了，凑过去想安慰一下。

“鹤东，东子？我真不知道，要是说错话了你别往心里去，对不起啊。”

“你说……”李鹤东的声音散在被子里让人听不清。

“嗯？”

“你说你喜欢我来着……这句也是假的吗？”

！！

“真的真的！这句绝对真的！那个，东子，我喜欢你是真的！”谢金慌了神，一句话颠来倒去好几遍，就差举块“我喜欢李鹤东”的牌子。

“行了行了，说一遍就可以了……”话是这么说，李鹤东心里还是很高兴滴。

没想到昨晚进展如此神速，公交直接换城列，看李鹤东这反应，不会也喜欢他吧？谢金见人不气了，又去逗他，“那你喜不喜欢我啊，鹤东？”

“不告诉你！”李鹤东拿枕头扔他，昨天晚上逼他说这么多遍竟然一句都没记住！

闹够了闹够了，两人都挺开心，去看今天的任务，既然你情我愿的，心里也不用有太大负担。

〈由A操作，使用套装〉  
〈由B操作，使用套装〉  
*具体内容确认后展开*

和昨天一样，又是不清不楚的选项，套装是什么，这让人往哪儿猜去？不过至少还能有个说明，不至于一头雾水。

“昨天你选了，今天轮到我。”这道理挑不出毛病，两人选了第二项。

屏幕上出现了新的页面，是关于今日任务的补充说明。

〈射精次数0，使用时间2h〉

托盘上送来的是一套束缚衣具。

“卧c……这也太变态了吧……”李鹤东刚想爆粗，想起什么把后半个字咽了下去，“还要戴两小时，这也太久了吧。”李鹤东拿起衣服抖落抖落，皮质的布料简约而不简单，像几根皮带似的。

“那现在就穿上吧，早点结束你也好早点休息。”

“行……吧。”

这套装穿起来还挺复杂，要是没有提示可能得研究半天。李鹤东脱光了衣服，任由谢金帮他套上，纯黑的绑带缠绕在胸前，一枚圆扣使双手正好交叠在背后无法动弹，这带子勒得他胸口有点紧，双乳从交叠的绑带中爆出，更显得饱满。这还不算完，除了上身这几根布料，也给下身准备了东西，硕大的按摩棒连着一套锁具，看样子是要插进去，“这太大了。”李鹤东背着手往后退，谢金一把搂过来给人做扩张，“那也没我大。”“老流氓……”李鹤东轻声嘀咕，谢金的头挨着他，当然听见了，倒也不说，憋着笑继续手上动作。

扩张这事，谢金做得越发得心应手，昨晚没找到的润滑剂其实一直在沙发放着，现在拿来全挤在李鹤东屁股上，又捞了点抹在按摩棒上。这死物确实没谢金的大，但扩张也不能马虎，谢金的手指在穴内搅动着，竟是把李鹤东先弄硬了。

“你别搞，它不让射，嗯……”

行，不搞就不搞，谢金换上按摩棒，往李鹤东体内推动。

“呃呃……”柱身上狰狞着凸点，随着推进缓缓碾过前列腺，好不容易推到底了，李鹤东松口气，只要他不动弹，插着这玩意儿还算好受。

又是几根布料缠绕着用以固定玩具，绕到前头正好对上锁，其实也不算是锁，那是一根细长的钝针，根据提示说明，这是要把它插进尿道。

李鹤东还硬着，操作起来就比较方便，谢金握着人小兄弟随手撸了两把，照着马眼将细针旋进一个头，从没往里塞过东西的地方因着异物的侵入微微刺痛，幸好这针够细，不然李鹤东有得苦头吃。

即便如此还是难受啊，但李鹤东也不敢随意扭动身体，命根子在人手上呢，这一不小心的捅歪了怎么办。谢金推进的很慢，给足了缓气的余地，最后一点细针也没入柱身，只留一截尾巴连着小块平台抵住龟头。

“还有一样就戴完了。”谢金取来托盘上最后一个物件，帮李鹤东卡进嘴里，那是一枚空心的口球，带着窟窿眼好让口水流出，两根绑带拉至脑后，谢金给人系了个蝴蝶结。

正想说怎么算时间呢，屏幕褪去所有内容，只留巨大的倒计时在正中间，等时间走完任务就算完成了。

“唔唔唔！”李鹤东突然躺倒在地，屁股里的玩意猛地震动，光震动还不算完，上半柱身甚至扭动起来，绑带紧紧固定住玩具的底部，李鹤东无处可逃。

谢金抱起地上的人，让他跨腿坐自己身上，这玩意确实厉害，震动一直传到他腿上。谢金抱着人顺气，安抚他的躁动，顺便也固定住不让人伤到自己。

带着口球，李鹤东并不能作出回应，只能靠在谢金肩膀上呜呜乱叫，体内的东西横冲直撞搅得他难受，前边儿还被堵上了，泪水在眼眶直打转，终是忍不住哭了。

泪水滑落经过布料被吸收，只在两颊留下水痕，因着眼下有道细疤，右边的泪偏离轨道顺着凹槽流下，谢金便去吻他眼角，吻他浅疤，吻他喉结，又吻上乳尖，胸部两团软肉被绑带勒紧，两粒乳珠早已挺立泛红，谢金叼上一侧啃咬研磨，另一侧也不忘照顾，手指擦过，揉进乳晕再等它挺起。

李鹤东更想射了……他想让谢金别咬了，但只能流口水。滴落在胸口的津液被舔去，李鹤东想躲，往后仰身子只能让玩具更深入，迎上前还有谢金等着他，进退两难。

尿道棒难敌阻力正往外退，谢金见状用食指抵着一推到底。

“唔……！”李鹤东迷离的眼被这一下唤醒，瞪着眼睛警告犯人，但谢金只觉得可爱，又去亲他……

两个小时说长不长说短不短，最后给李鹤东取出尿道棒时，马眼还张着缝一时没闭上，本以为取完会射上一发，却是什么都没出来，胀得难受，谢金想帮他撸出来，被人躲着不让摸，不摸就不摸，抱去洗澡总可以了吧？李鹤东踹出一脚，谢金堪堪躲过。

“老王八……”

还有力气骂人就行。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “别问，知道的多死的快。”

“你真不喜欢我？”

“真不喜欢。” 

“但我怎么觉得你喜欢我呢？”

谢金从床上直起身子凑向躺在身边的人，想讨个吻，被李鹤东一掌糊脸上推开，翻了个身只留下背影，却是更贴近他胸口。

“你别靠过来！以前怎么没发现你这么不要脸呢。”

“我这是解放天性。”谢金环住李鹤东的腰，靠得更近了，热气呼出拂过后颈，谢金看着人耳尖发红，觉得这人真是可爱至极，“东子，你能喜欢我，我真的特别高兴。”谢金收紧手臂，把脸贴在人后背，“我做梦也没想到，自己能被喜欢的人喜欢上……等出去了，你和我在一起好不好……”李鹤东不回话，闭上眼睛装睡，谢金知道他听进去了，任他别扭着。

再怎么睡觉总得起，闹铃已经好几天没响过了，可能是看他们晚上太累，留足了睡眠时间。

昨天的任务竟然又给了1000点，距离目标只剩900积分，如果今天也是1000点的任务，那是否意味着明天他们就能出去了？

希望不是太为难的任务。

*指定*  
〈 射精 〉

“……”屏幕上只有四个字，两人看完竟是一愣，这任务和前几天相比是不是太简单了点？

“做吗？”谢金问道。

“做。”李鹤东答得干脆。

说起来这可能是他们被关进这件屋子后第一次正经做爱，不正经那次谢金还吃药全忘了。现在两人的关系肯定和最初不同，算恋人吗？李鹤东好像没当着他的面答应过，但也不能算炮友吧？虽然各式奇淫巧技都尝试了……

“我们晚上做。”谢金轻啄嘴角，李鹤东连连后退。

谢金就位，李鹤东就位，润滑剂就位，套子……套子没有就没有吧。

然后呢？

润滑剂摆中间，两人盘腿坐在床上，大眼瞪小眼，明明更过分的事情都做了，现在只是上个床反而不知如何开始。

“我先亲你一下吧。”谢金凑上前，李鹤东知道这是要开始了，闭上眼睛等吻落下。

唉，这人真是太可爱了，谢金第无数次想到。托住后颈，把人缓缓放倒在床垫，附上嘴唇细细啃咬，“嗯……”慌乱的气息从唇边漏出，李鹤东有些缺氧，推了把谢金胸口让人起开，“……你怎么老是亲我。”不让亲嘴了，那就往下移，“因为我喜欢你啊。”谢金埋在人颈部轻舔，不忘回答问题。

“你真不喜欢我？”谢金想抬头逗人家，被按住脑袋不让对视。直白的心意撞疼李鹤东了，他不想现在的表情被看见，太羞人了，腿却勾上谢金的腰，想让他再靠近一点。

“别问，知道的多死的快。”

谢金笑而不语，细致地在人身上打标记。

吻落到小腹，谢金握住柱身在头部吸了一口，拍拍屁股让人换个姿势好做扩展，取过润滑剂淋上臀缝，微凉的液体激得穴口收缩了一下，谢金顺势插入一根手指，往下掰着放松四周肌肉。李鹤东头埋在枕头堆里，撅高了屁股好让人操作，“吧嗒”一口，谢金啃在他屁股上，李鹤东想伸腿踹他，被人圈住脚脖子难以动弹。

“变态吧你……”体内手指已增加到三根，磨蹭在前列腺上让李鹤东塌了腰。

“就对你变态。”感觉这人快高潮了，谢金突然抽出手指，截断快感，“等会儿再射，乖。”

李鹤东刚想回骂，就被人抵住洞口挤进一个头，逐渐充满的过程缓慢绵长，待谢金完全进入，两人不禁叹息了口气，一时间没人动作，只是维持着这姿势感受对方的温度。

肉棒抽出一段，又猛地顶入，李鹤东被撞得前倾，谢金扣住了胯加上速度，两颗卵蛋打在臀肉上啪啪作响，带起层层肉浪，李鹤东差点撑不住身子，忘了叫喊只剩喘息，快感叠加在一起顺着脊柱攀上头顶，“嗯！啊……”精液射出，甚至溅到胸口。谢金抓着人小腿掰到肩膀上，李鹤东侧躺着又被操进去，刚落下的快感再次升起。

谢金拿手沾了精液在人胸口胡抹，捏住一侧软肉揉得发红，李鹤东想把他的手拽开，抓住一根手指往边上带，谢金顺势撑在人耳侧，鼓起的肌肉上汗水泛着光。下身突然整个抽出，穴口还没来得及闭上，再次被贯穿。

一下一下动作顶得好深，操昏了猫猫，李鹤东的眼里水雾朦胧，脑子昏涨，伸手想要讨个吻，谢金当然满足要求，正想亲上去却被一只手拦住，李鹤东撑着身子要起来，谢金不知道这人想干什么，把他搂抱起来，肉棒也随着动作滑出身体。李鹤东勾住他脖子面色潮红，谢金不解，下一秒，一只手扶上阴茎，对准穴口自己操了进去，这人骑在他身上也不动作，双手捧住他的脸，一枚轻柔的吻落在嘴唇上。

“谢金，我也喜欢你。”

更多的吻落下。

……

李鹤东睁开眼睛发现自己躺在床上，四周摆设是他记忆里的模样，这是他的房间。

一切宛如梦一场，甚至还是春梦……但身上的酸痛告诉他，那几天的经历绝非幻想，所以这是出来了？

“叮咚——”

唤回思绪的是一阵门铃声。

李鹤东不知道自己在期待什么，揣着一颗不安的心去开门。

“鹤东。”

迎接他的是一个完整的拥抱。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结束了……还有一篇番外。


	9. 番外一则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些还没搞上时的小事。

“唰——”

靳鹤岚蹬着腿，驾驶着滑轮椅溜到隔壁办公桌。

“哟，谢爷，这是心动了？”

谢金听人调侃，手上笔不停，唰唰唰写得飞快，“动呗。”纸上龙飞凤舞，但又不至过于花哨，形正的潦草字让人看着舒服。

“笃笃”两声，门后探出个脑袋，左顾右盼找定了位置才往里走。

“谢爷，我来拿单子。”

“拿去吧，我给你开好了。”谢金把刚才写的单子从本上扯下来，微微起身递过去，“让你哥自己注意点儿。”

“好，您忙，回见！”这人取了纸条没多停留，临走不忘关门。

“啧啧，这是心动了。”确定人听不见了，靳鹤岚又开口。

“就你话多，谁的心脏不会动啊。”谢金维持着笑模样，眼神还没从门口摘下来，“二床的药换了吗，在这儿八卦。”

“哎，得令，走了走了……”

李鹤东不喜欢医院。

父亲走的早，母亲领着两个小孩累垮了身子，在医院待了两年，也去了。哥哥打小时候起身子就弱，大小孩带着小小孩，啥苦都吃过，后来家里好了，病也落下了，隔三差五的要跑医院，也查不出什么大病，只是不时头昏胸闷，得开药压一压。

“下一位。”

听到屋里喊话了，李鹤东领着哥哥推门进去。

“云杰，又来啦，怎么老惦记着来看我。”

这位医生李鹤东熟悉，平时哥哥看病住院都是他来取单交钱，一来二去的也跟这开单子的熟络起来，和隔壁医生一样管他叫“谢爷”。

“嗐，最近又有点不舒服了。”明明是来看病，李云杰却笑眯眯的，坐下身来像个弥勒佛，不用多说自己解开外衣扣，好让医生上听筒。这些年他老往医院跑，一套流程早已烂熟于心。

“我还是给你开上次那些药，平时家里吃东西自己也要注意，争取不再来。”谢金埋头写字，笔杆子动得飞快，在最后一行签上大名，扯下单子递给站在一边的人，“鹤东，来，拿去。”

“诶，好……”

李鹤东喜欢谢金。

这事儿他没跟任何人讲，喜欢不喜欢的全卷在烟里，过一趟肺再消散在空中。

上回他哥低血糖昏倒，在医院住了两天，小李趁着他睡觉时跑到天台上抽烟，还没烧完半根呢，肩膀被人拍了一下，吓得他一口烟呛着咳了老半天，扭头一瞧先看到的是人领口，抬眼正对上谢金抱歉的眼神，镜片透亮根本挡不住。

“抱歉抱歉，我该先打声招呼的，看把你吓的……”谢金还想伸手拍拍他，动作刚要起来，却是想起什么，又把手放回去，“怎么一个人在这儿抽烟啊？”

李鹤东心想这不废话，总不可能在病房里抽吧，“嗐，有瘾，上来透透气。”手上却是把还剩大半截的烟摁灭在栏杆上。

“医院里是闷点，但还是少抽，你也要注意身体。”

“知道了……”

上上回他哥又住院，只小李打个饭的工夫，回来就看见谢医生坐在床边正削苹果，一边还和李云杰聊着天，削完了皮又切成块，插上牙签，递到嘴边要喂他吃一口。

“你尝尝，这苹果挺甜的。”

上上上回他哥还住院，小李陪床靠在椅背上睡着了，醒来时身上盖着外套，他哥还睡着，也不知道是哪位路过的好心人。

上上上上回……打住吧！

李鹤东觉得谢金真好，好得让他有点喜欢，但谢金好像对谁都好……小李压下小心思，给他哥削苹果。

这想法要是被谢金知道了，他肯定得喊冤。他对谁都好，但只对老李小李特别好啊！可惜谢金不会读心，只当李鹤东迟钝没发现，而且他作为一名医生和患者家属走太近确实大概可能或许影响不太好，但还是继续对他好啊，没办法，喜欢啊。

那就有人要问了，比如八卦先锋岚岚，你为什么喜欢啊？

说来惭愧，第一眼，谢金看上了小李模样，但光这一眼是不够的，后面还接着千千万万眼，看得谢金心里老鹿夜店蹦迪。

这人真是越看越可爱，越看越喜欢，平时虽然板着脸，看着挺凶，但坐在哥哥床前乖乖削苹果的样子又让心中老鹿开了瓶轩尼诗。

这哥俩不怎么聊天，小李一般都安静呆着帮哥哥看盐水，玩着手机一会儿抬头望一眼，一会儿抬头望一眼，生怕耽误了哥哥换盐水，怎么就这么乖呢这孩子？老鹿又拿来一瓶白的。

偶尔和他哥聊天，对他们的家庭情况也算有些浅薄的了解，哥俩相依为命这么些年真是不容易，小李一定吃了好多苦，但是没关系，以后我把甜的全都留给你！老鹿说不喝了不喝了再喝过去了……

总之，岚岚在听完谢金叽里咕噜一大串后，只给人一个评价——没救了。

没救了？那就不救了！谢医生大手一挥倒是豪爽。他现在是身患绝症病入膏肓，救命药里只有一味李鹤东，等小李愿意睁眼看看他的“好”时，药到病除，华佗转世也不过如此。

这也不能怪李鹤东呀，他怎么知道谢金对他是“好plus”？只当人家是个心善的好医生了，想和人发展发展估计是没戏，小李心里憋屈着呢。

要不，少抽一根吧……李鹤东把刚拿出来的烟又放回盒子。

唉，谢医生，李家属，来日方长吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结束了，感谢观看。  
> 不久后他们就进到正文的房间里酱酱酿酿（。）


End file.
